


布拉金斯基式诈尸

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, M/M, 十革组 - Freeform, 沙苏露
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 沙苏CP前提、以迫害沙哥为主的沙苏露沙雕小故事。
Relationships: Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 沙苏
Kudos: 10





	布拉金斯基式诈尸

**Author's Note:**

> 沙苏CP前提、以迫害沙哥为主的沙苏露沙雕小故事。

俄罗斯帝国意识体斯捷潘·布拉金斯基死于1917年3月。

本着人道主义的精神，苏维埃意识体伊利亚·布拉金斯趁着伙伴们不注意时俯下身去，合上了雪地上斯捷潘那双没有完全闭合的眼睛。

同样是本着人道主义的精神，伊利亚决定找一只棺材埋葬这个曾短暂与他有过“兄弟情谊”的意识体，而不是任其曝尸荒野。

曾经无比辉煌强势的俄罗斯帝国躺在一口可怜的薄木棺材里，那棺材甚至放不下他的两条长腿。

依旧是本着人道主义的精神，伊利亚没有直接锯了斯捷潘的脚，而是尝试着找了块石头在沙俄膝弯下垫着，让他保持屈腿的姿势，并就此成功把斯捷潘完整地塞了进去。

伊利亚满意了，他在斯捷潘交叠的双手里塞了一册《共产党宣言》，长久地、最后一次注视沙俄苍白如雪的面孔，然后盖上棺材盖，拎着锤子哐哐哐钉进去一圈的铁钉。

装着斯捷潘的棺材被沉入了伊利亚自己动手挖出的足足十二尺深的坑洞里，被伊利亚自己动手铲土埋得严严实实，一块伊利亚自己动手雕刻的小小墓碑标记了坟墓的位置。

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基醒来的时候发觉自己周身一片漆黑。一开始他浑身都没有知觉——直到他终于能感受到自己的腿，并发觉它们的姿势非常不舒服。他试图伸展双腿，于是又发觉自己被困在了一个非常逼仄的容器里。

斯捷潘安静了一会儿。他逐渐能感受到自己的手臂与手指，并且感觉到自己手底下有什么东西。似乎是本书，但是很薄。

斯捷潘又安静了一会儿。

他意识到了自己现在的处境。

斯捷潘的第一反应当然是要掀开自己的棺材板，但是这具棺材竟狭小至此，让他连抬胳膊都困难。他宛如一个正试图穿过极窄小胡同的肌肉男，努力屏息收腹为手臂留出空间，然后两手用力向上一推！

棺材板纹丝不动。

斯捷潘又尝试出拳击打棺材板。他打了差不多二十三拳，棺材板依旧坚守阵地。

伸展不开四肢的憋屈终于让斯捷潘失去了理智与耐心，他猛地用头朝棺材板撞去——

于是他又失去了意识。

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基再次醒来，周身依旧一片漆黑。

他开始思考。

他记得自己确实已经死了，还是被他养过一段时间的“弟弟”杀死的。

从这个透露出贫穷气息的窄小棺材来看，他可能还是被伊利亚埋葬的。

那么他为什么又活了呢？

难道沙皇成功复辟了？斯捷潘难以抑制地感到一阵欣喜。

但是他迅速消沉了下去。

要是沙皇复辟，他总不会还被埋在地里没人管。

何况这么个便宜棺材挨了斯捷潘那么多下捶还没烂，也悲哀地证实着他的力量根本没有恢复。

所以他为什么又活了呢？斯捷潘思考着。死去的意识体难道不该消失吗？

他思考了很久，未果，于是又开始捶自己的棺材板。

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基放弃了礼仪与矜持。

没关系，他安慰自己，他年轻的时候也是个野性的青年。

做好心理建设后，斯捷潘开始扯着嗓子大喊大叫，伴以捶棺材板发出大量噪音。

然而并没有人来救他。

很多很多年以后斯捷潘才知道，当初他实在被埋得太深，所以哪怕他大喊大叫的时候伊利亚就站在他坟头，也不可能听见他的声音。

斯捷潘说：“你把坑挖那么深干什么？！找石油吗！”

伊利亚说：“你该感谢我把坑挖得那么深。如果我真的听见了你的叫声，你早就该被我挖出来剁成块，分拨丢进北冰洋、大西洋和太平洋里去。”

斯捷潘想起自己第一次醒来的时候手里塞着一本书。

他在黑暗中摸索来摸索去，恨不得在棺材里完成高难度翻身动作，终于从屁股底下抽出了那本书。

可惜没有任何光线，他根本没法阅读。

要是能读就好了，至少不会这么无聊。斯捷潘把书放在胸前这么想。

他默默在脑子里背诵着《玫瑰经》，背着背着就睡着了。

在棺材中的大部分时间，他都是在睡眠中度过的。

斯捷潘不知道自己在棺材里待了多久。

他每次醒来还是会习惯性地捶一锤棺材板，虽然从来都掀不开。

他把更多的时间花在回忆上。

彼得。叶卡捷琳娜。亚历山大。

普希金。果戈里。托尔斯泰。

冬妮娅和娜塔莉亚。

手背上的冻伤。

灼烧的心脏。

当然——还有伊利亚。

某一次斯捷潘捶打棺材板的时候听见了某种不同寻常的声音。

咯吱。

像是什么东西松动了。

斯捷潘的胸腔中燃起了希望，他激情狂捶棺材板，他猛烈狂踹棺材板——

他的手脚麻了。

但这并不是结束。斯捷潘·布拉金斯基要重新开始与棺材板的斗争了！

棺材板终于松动时斯捷潘的激动难以言表。

能够舒舒服服伸直腿的未来就在眼前！

他深吸一口气，拿出了与熊摔跤的气势推向棺材板——

棺材板被敲开了一条缝！

斯捷潘还没来得及高兴就被浇了一脸土。

伊万·布拉金斯基拉下了越野车的手刹，回头瞥了一眼后座。

后座上有一卷深绿色的厚被子。

被子里裹着他哥伊利亚的尸体，刚死不到二十四个小时。

伊万自认与伊利亚的兄弟关系很是复杂，但是要把伊利亚抛尸荒野还是太残忍了些。

他想起自己某次跟踪伊利亚到莫斯科郊外，看见伊利亚在一个小墓碑前头自言自语。伊利亚离开之后他走上前去看，墓碑上写的名字是斯捷潘·布拉金斯基。

伊万想，既然伊利亚觉得这地方适合埋死了的意识体，那他把伊利亚埋在这里也挺合理。

只可惜他没有预算给伊利亚买棺材，也没有勇气去要一面苏联国旗，只好用伊利亚的旧被子把他哥裹起来带走。

墓碑当然也是没有的。伊万想，伊利亚应该也不介意他直接借用斯捷潘的墓碑，在上面添上他的名字。

毕竟伊利亚个人生活相当节俭，一床被子盖了快十年不肯换。

伊万走下车，先抱出裹着伊利亚的被子，将他放置在地面上。然后他从越野车副驾取出铁铲，开始在小墓碑边上挖坑。

斯捷潘放弃了体面与尊严。

他怎会不知，体面与尊严是奢侈品——求生的时候这些有什么用？

棺材板已经掀到一边，他怀里揣着那本陪着他度过了不知多久黑暗时光的小书，徒手挖着头顶的土。土块落在他头发上眼睛里甚至嘴里，但斯捷潘依旧挖个不停。

自由与光明就在前方！

伊万挖着挖着，感到有些不对劲。

他似乎听到地下有什么动静。

地下水？

总不会是石油吧。

伊万停止了挖掘的动作，仔细倾听。

他突然意识到，声音是从旁边的坟墓下传出来的。

唯物主义战士不畏怪力乱神。

所以伊万·布拉金斯基的第一反应，是扑向了一旁的伊利亚（尸体）。

然后他想起，他信奉唯物主义的哥已经死了，不可能像活着的时候那样用信仰之光给他勇气与力量，更不可能突然诈尸来保护他。

伊万沉默了一会儿。奇怪的响动仍从坟墓下传出来。

伊万双手握起了铁铲。

既然伊利亚死了，那他除了自己用铁铲敲爆从地里爬出来的玩意儿，也没有什么别的办法。

当一个人形终于破土而出，伊万·布拉金斯基双手高举着铁铲，愣了一下。

爬出来的人满头满脸都是土，眼睛眯着。

他对伊万说的第一句话是：“呸！”

并且吐出来一嘴的土。

这就是伊利亚口中的斯捷潘·布拉金斯基吗？伊万想。

斯捷潘对伊万说的第二句话是：“抱歉，我不是想跟你说——”

伊万手里的铁铲敲了下去。

“操！”

这便是斯捷潘对伊万说的第三句话了。

片刻后，斯捷潘和伊万·布拉金斯基面对面坐在地上。斯捷潘身后是他自己刚挖出来的坑，伊万身后是他还没挖好的坑，以及伊利亚的尸体。

斯捷潘正用伊万的围巾擦眼泪。他说这是因为眼睛处于黑暗下太久不适应白日的光线，不是因为伊万给他的那一铲子特别疼。

“所以你是怎么回事？”伊万说。

“我不知道，”斯捷潘说，“我也以为自己死了，但是有一天却突然在棺材里醒过来。也不知道在地下度过了多久……现在是哪一年？”

他听到伊万的回答后沉默了。

伊万说：“你知道吗，信念的力量是很可怕的——”

“不用你说，”斯捷潘打断他，“我就是这么死的。”

“我的意思是，你死了又活也好，这么多年埋在地下还没再死过去也好，可能是因为伊廖沙他从来没有停止过骂你。”伊万说。

斯捷潘又沉默了一会儿。

他转移了话题：“我在棺材里待着的时候有一本书，可惜读不了。所以我打发时间的一个方式是猜测它的内容。”

斯捷潘把手伸进外衣口袋里。

伊万看着他从口袋里掏出来一本快散架的《共产党宣言》。

伊万看着斯捷潘捂着脸肩膀微微颤抖，不禁生出了些许怜悯。

两秒钟前，那本《共产党宣言》在空中划出一道优美的红色弧线，落在了远处的草地上。

伊万想，那本书搞不好是初版。

很有历史价值和经济价值。

但是此刻，在斯捷潘面前说这些多少不太人道。

于是他宽慰斯捷潘说：“别怕，伊廖沙他也已经死了，刚死的——看，尸体就在这儿呢。”

斯捷潘顺着伊万的手指，看向伊万身后不远处那卷深绿色的被子。

如果不是伊万提起，他根本不会想到那里面裹着伊利亚——的尸体。

各路情绪在他胸膛中翻腾，几乎要胸骨大爆炸。

瞧伊利亚当初那么嚣张，还不是一样死了！

可怎么不到一百年就死了呢，这样他斯捷潘·布拉金斯基作为被这小兔崽子推翻的意识体岂不是很没面子！

亏他还想过伊利亚或许真的能带着他们的人民走下去，让他们过上更好的生活——这又算什么？

斯捷潘注视着那裹着伊利亚的绿被子，几乎眼含热泪。

一方面，是唏嘘伊利亚怎么会悲惨至此，被继承人拿床被子卷一卷就要下葬了。

另一方面，是感动万分：看来伊利亚当初对他还是有感情的，虽然挑的棺材那么廉价，但至少还是个棺材！

“你现在打算怎么办呢？”伊万问斯捷潘。

斯捷潘说：“我要泡个澡。”

伊万愣了一下：“不，我是说，你将来的打算——”

“然后换身衣服，这一套没法要了。给我找张正常的床，你知道在那么小的棺材里躺将近八十年是多恐怖的体验吗？想象不出就试试，那棺材还在土里埋着呢。”

伊万沉默了。

伊万说：“所以你只要能有个浴缸，新衣服，正常的床就满足了，是吗？”

斯捷潘闭上眼睛，抬起下巴，表情堪称圣洁。冬日的寒风从树林里穿过，吹得他铂金的额发微微扬起。

斯捷潘说：“你知道自由是什么感觉吗？”

伊万和斯捷潘达成了共识。

伊利亚在莫斯科郊区有一栋闲置的别墅，他以前瞒人耳目把伊万养在那里。

现在借给斯捷潘养老正合适。

“但我们该拿他怎么办呢？”伊万看着地上的被子卷。“既然你能复活，他会不会也活过来？”

“如果你把他埋了，他将来复活，自己爬出来，知道是你埋的他——那一定会很麻烦。”斯捷潘说。

伊万忧心忡忡地点头。

“所以你可以把他交给我。”斯捷潘说。

伊万惊讶了。

“别这么看着我，”斯捷潘金色的双眸望向远方，“他是你哥，而且养育了你，对不对？我是他哥，也养了他好些年。”

伊万注视着斯捷潘，大为感动。

原来是这样——伊利亚是他的哥哥，伊利亚养育了他；可是伊利亚也有哥哥，伊利亚也曾经是被别人养大的呀！

原来是这样——哥哥，也有哥哥啊！

伊万只有一点疑问：“你不怨恨他杀死你吗？”

斯捷潘闭上眼睛，抬起下巴，表情堪称圣洁。冬日的阳光从树枝里照射下来，映照得他铂金的发丝闪闪发亮。

斯捷潘说：“你知道对意识体而言，自由意味着什么吗？”

伊利亚·布拉金斯基在死去九年后，第一次睁开了眼睛。

最初，他全身唯一能动的只有眼珠。于是他转动着眼珠，试图搞清自己身在何处。

他看到自己躺在一张柔软的雪白床铺上，并没有盖被子，穿着一件华丽长袍。

他看见自己双手交叠搭在腹部，手里还有一束白色的玫瑰。

他看见自己周身满满围绕着白玫瑰、白百合、白康乃馨、粉玫瑰、紫百合、粉康乃馨……

他看见床脚不远处有一幅画架。

画架上是油画帆布。

油画帆布后面有一个人正在画画。

那人有一头铂金头发，和一双金色的眼睛。

那双金色的眼睛专注无比地盯着画布，并没有注意到伊利亚睁开了眼睛。

伊利亚感到他全身的知觉正在回归。

他缓缓地，缓缓地，活动起了手指。

（完！）


End file.
